


Thigh High

by BawdyBean



Series: The World of Us [3]
Category: Shadowrun, Shadowrun: Hong Kong, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Negotiated Sex Under the Influence of Drugs, Nibbling, OC Kiss Bingo 2020, Recreational Drug Use, This is their idea of vanilla, thigh kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: As a shaman Rhys can dip into astral sight whenever he wants and often does during sex. The descriptions of it he gives to Eskel sound amazing. Eskel has always been curious about this, so when they get their hands on some time alone and some deepweed Eskel is very keen on exploring what Rhys sees.This is for a friend's servers OC Kiss Week the prompt is: Thigh kissesIts a deleted scene from an upcoming fic. There just wasn't enough room to let these two do this on screen. So now they get a one shot with some thigh worship!
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan
Series: The World of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612003
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Discord Community Archive, OC Kiss Bingo 2020





	Thigh High

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story of Eskel getting high and exploring with Rhys will be posted as part of [London Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363516/chapters/53426533).

Eskel stumbled forward through the world alight around him, arm stretched out behind him tugging Rhys along, his cheeks burned pleasantly from smiling longer than he could remember in ages.

“Slow down. You’re almost at the stairs.” Rhys pulled at Eskel’s hand to alert him of the upcoming obstacles and Eskel halted as abruptly as a horse brought up short. A short burst of laughter came from Rhys, and Eskel turned around to see Rhys’ dark forest green form as it narrowly missed running into him. “Let me carry you.”

Snorting at the idea of being carried again, Eskel compromised. “Turn around. You can give me a piggy back ride.” After a moment of shuffling Eskel was positioned on Rhys’ back, with Rhys’ arms threaded around his legs, holding on for dear life.

The ride into the lighthouse was exhilarating. Even the water that had collected in the rain barrel outside the door was _alive_. A swirling mix of colors: neon oranges, reds, and yellows. Rhys didn’t pause there long though, opening the door and carrying Eskel inside before swinging it shut behind them.

Watching the coral red grow and spread slowly, floating up from deep below the green to surface and pushing it aside Eskel was fascinated. Barely paying any attention as Rhys carried him up the stairs. Then Rhys was gently depositing him on the bed, strands of Eskel’s own golden aura stretching out to hang onto Rhys’ green one.

Eskel unzipped the sides of his boots, pulling them off, followed by his socks. Tucking his socks into the tops he set them on the floor, or at least where his feet were telling him the floor was. Eskel was concentrating so hard on the simple task of undressing without his eyes that he was startled by Rhys. Hands gripping his wrists where he was working his hoodie up.

“Uh uh.” Rhys’ lilt had such teasing quality to it Eskel didn’t bother fighting the way his wrists were being held. “I seem to remember you saying I could eat you up.” Rhys pushed his wrists away to his sides and the bed dipped on either side of Eskel, Rhys’ knees warm against his thighs even through their pants. 

Forest green melted into gold as Rhys leaned into him, claiming his mouth and sliding his hands under Eskel’s shirt. Warm hands traveled up until his shirt and hoodie both sat bunched under his arms, and Eskel let out a puff of hot air when Rhys tugged at his lip with tusks and fangs. Just enough to feel it keenly. No pain, but it made Eskel suck in a sharp breath when they finally slipped off releasing it back to him.

His shirt and hoodie pulled over his head darkening the world briefly as the inanimate fabric stood between Eskel and Rhys. With it still on his arms Rhys grasped his forearms and pulled, drawing him up into an embrace. The shirt and hoodie were tossed to one of the leather chairs on the other side of the room and Rhys sunk his hand into Eskel’s hair.

One finger trailed down from his hairline, along a familiar route, and this time Eskel could hear the singing glass when Rhys touched his scars. Pushing his face up into the warm touch to alleviate the cold ache that always lived in them, Eskel could smell the frost and taste the iron there. The glass harp wailed its mournful song and Eskel pulled away from it before it became too much.

Then Rhys mouth was on his scars, infinitely warm, drawing the ache away and Eskel’s breath caught in his throat at the tender gesture. Unable to move away, he wanted to press into it but was torn at the idea. Lower and lower Rhys lips moved, the gentlest nibbles and barest tastes of his silky scarred skin until he took over Eskel’s mouth again.

This kiss was much more brief. Rhys pulled away to kiss along the line of Eskel’s jaw, pressing one final kiss on the hing of his jaw right below his ear. “Shh.” Eskel hadn’t even realized until just then that there was a low whimper in the background and it was coming from him.

Quite immediately Eskel swallowed his sounds. Laid his head on Rhys' shoulder and took a deep breath of the scent there. Fresh forest after the rain, cool and soothing. Rhys’ skin was warm on his face, dulling the ache there and Eskel could feel his body settle. See the silver filaments twist up and shrivel away, swallowed up in a light green aurora whose rays twisted across Eskel, his bright gold shining through it.

Eskel brought his arms up around Rhys’ neck, letting them hang loosely there, his mouth exploring the skin in front of it. Kissing, sucking, and lipping at the front of Rhys’ neck while Rhys’ hands rubbed up and down his bare back. Bumping over scars and tracing muscles, Rhys leisurely surveyed each one until his hands came to rest one the waistband of Eskel’s leather pants.

Eskel’s heart tripped over itself, uncharacteristically skipping a beat when Rhys grabbed his ass and gave it firm squeeze. There was no softness to it, no mistaking the intent, way his fingers found muscle even through the leather spoke of a hunger in Rhys, and bright coral red surfaced in the gilt green that shimmered between them.

The leather of his pants was growing too tight to be comfortable and if the thick press against his own lower abdomen was anything to judge by Rhys couldn’t be much more comfortable. Eskel snaked a hand down to slip under Rhys’ shirt, humming into his neck at the warm skin he found there. When Rhys didn’t immediately stop him, Eskel took that as permission to continue, hand roving up and fingers curling to scratch lightly over Rhys’ pec.

A hand sunk into his hair and gave a soft tug, pulling Eskel’s head back, the gilt green swirling in front splotches of coral red dotted throughout it now. “Fuck.” It was the softest whisper but Eskel couldn’t contain it, it was beautiful. The lips that pressed against his exposed neck were curled into a smile, and a hand began to work open the buttons on his pants.

“I have every intention of it.” It was a bit of a blur, tiny nips of fangs at his skin distracting him, and then suddenly Eskel knew he was naked, being guided backward, one step, two, until his knees hit the bed and he sat. “Lay back for me, in the middle please?”

Pushing up with his hands Eskel scooted his ass back and laid down sideways, trying to stay oriented. The soft giggle from Rhys was infectious though and he was sure he must have failed because Rhys took hold of a hand pulling this way, pushing his hips that way, until he was properly positioned. “I can’t _see_!” Eskel giggled in his own defense, imagining in his mind how much like a helpless newborn foal he must look like. Blue green droplets of giddy happiness bubbled up, rising and bursting above him again.

The shuffle and slide of fabric against skin came from the side of the bed and then the mattress dipped. Dark green swam into Eskel’s vision, the coral red sewn all throughout. “You don’t need to see anything but me.”

Eskel bit his lip trying to hold in a moan when Rhys caught his hands on the inside of his knees and pushed them up and out. It left him open and his cock bobbed between his legs at the implication. Rhys hips pressed into the space, so warm and solid Eskel couldn’t hold it in anymore and the noise clawed its way out past his pursed lips.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” One hand sought out Eskel’s and pinned it beside his head, the other twisting strands of his hair by his face.

Rhys started out slow, sucking at the junction of Eskel’s neck and shoulder, licking into the hollow made there by his clavicle and pressing the tips of fangs into skin just below it. Using his other hand he teased Eskel’s nipple, rolling it under the pad of his finger until it was a hard nub and the plucking at it. 

Working all over Eskel’s chest Rhys gave the softest bites, moving closer and closer to Eskel’s nipples. Finally he took one into his mouth barely pressing his fangs into it until Eskel gave a guttural cry, jerking under him, fingers squeezing hard around Rhys hand where it pinned him to the mattress. “Fuck, Rhys. Please.”

The warm wet swipe of Rhys tongue over his nipple made Eskel shiver. Rhys sucked hard, letting it pop out of his mouth before moving lower. And finally Eskel had some relief. 

Cock throbbing, Eskel moaned when Rhys slid his hips along his body, thrusting up alongside him and giving him a sweet friction he craved. For the few moments that Rhys kept it up Eskel thought he could come like this, just the heat and soft velvet skin of Rhys’ own cock against his. Then Rhys readjusted though, widening his stance with his knees, pushing Eskel’s legs even further apart and he groaned.

It was a bit of a stretch but nothing he couldn’t handle, and if he was honest with himself the stretch on the tendons inside his legs felt _good_. But the lower on his stomach Rhys’ nipping kisses crept the more open Eskel felt. Soon Rhys’ cock was nowhere near enough to glide along his and Rhys had delved one hand under each thigh to grab his hands again, interlacing their fingers. 

Bright coral bloomed up from Rhys between his legs, and vaguely Eskel thought he must enjoy what he was seeing but he was a bit embarrassed and didn’t want to dwell on the thought. It was shoved to the far far corner of his mind anyway when a hot mouth sealed itself to the inside of his thigh. Not quite as low as his knee but no where near his cock either. The skin there was still incredibly sensitive a fact Eskel was keenly aware of. He often let his fingers dance over it when he touched himself.

Rhys didn’t suck hard enough to leave a bruise, but he did tease the skin with his tusks and fangs before moving up incrementally and latching on again. Fangs grazed the skin. Lightly. Eskel cock twitched hard and he moaned out loud unconsciously. Rhys changed sides and the gold became quickly blotted out by red as Rhys licked and kissed and gently bit his way halfway up the inside of Eskel’s thigh.

“Oh. Fuck. Rhys this is… too good.” Eskel squeezed his fingers around Rhys’ hands, clenching and unclenching. “I wanna come.”

Eskel could _feel_ that fangy grin right against the crook of his groin. “Well, love, no ones stopping you.”

Wrapping his legs around Rhys upper body, Eskel pulled Rhys in with them, squeezing him tight. “You _know_ what I mean. I can’t come jus’ from you playin’ with my legs. Get up here an’ fuck me like you promised.” There was just a hint of growl in his voice, Eskel loved what Rhys was doing to him right now. But it was bordering on too much. He hadn’t done enough here to earn this.

One more soft sucking nibble to the inside of his hip, right next to Eskel’s cock making it lurch with desire and Rhys relented. “Alright.” Crawling up from between Eskel’s legs he pushed them back out to the side and Eskel heard the sound of wood, and the snick of the lube cap, gasping at the cool touch behind his balls. “I’ll fuck you.”

Rhys words were matched by his finger dipping in, only up to the first knuckle and Eskel groaned. He tried to keep it in but it slipped out anyway, shocked at how loose he already was, so turned on by the way Rhys had licked and nipped at him. One of his hands was guided down to his own cock. “I want to watch you touch yourself for me, please?”

Already aching and leaking on his own stomach, Eskel was in no state to argue. He loosely circled his fingers around his cock and gave it a gentle tug upward. Ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the precum there. Grinding his teeth at the sweet stretch when Rhys pressed a second finger in next to the first Eskel rose his hips up to take more of it. Sweet Melitele, he wanted it so bad. Coral red was soaking all through his gold now, seeping in deep. A stain that looked like it would never part giving it a rusted tone.

Eskel’s hips stuttered, his hand stalling out entirely when the blunt head of Rhys cock pressed up to his hole. The air in his lungs froze and Eskel stared wide-eyed at the colors. Rhys, green shot through with coral red and parts of it glazed over in gold. Unable to draw a breath even as Rhys breached him and slowly sank in to the hilt. 

It was only when Rhys pulled out and thrust back in that Eskel finally broke, crying out and gasping for air, sparkles forming in his vision. With every plunge of Rhys cock Eskel gave his cock an uncoordinated jerk, letting the power of Rhys’ hips drive another choked cry out of him. Oblivious to the tears gathering in his ears, Eskel wrapped one hand around Rhys’ arm, only to have Rhys capture it and pin his wrist by his head again.

An adjustment of his knees let Rhys drive in a little harder and a little faster and Eskel was lost. Rocking under Rhys with each thrust hiccuping on his own sounds as he watched the colors in front of him mingle and meld. One last stroke of his thumb over his head, brushing the slit just so, sent him over. Spilling hot and wet between Rhys and himself. Only moments later Rhys followed him over. Heat spreading itself inside Eskel as Rhys came with a gasp.

Deaf to the soft sounds of Rhys’ reassuring voice in his ear, Eskel clung to him, legs wrapped tight around Rhys’ waist. The inside of his thighs tingled, where Rhys had kissed along them burning so good in Eskel’s mind he couldn’t forget. 

Sleep came fast. Easy in Rhys arms. Eskel barely even stirring when Rhys left and returned with a wet washcloth to wipe him down. The bright colors fading, muted, when Rhys crawled into bed throwing a leg over Eskel and pulling him in tight, blankets drawn up to their chests. The scent of the forest after a hard raid lulled Eskel right back into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: Astral Perception/Sight is not just auras it is sounds, tastes, and smells all of which Eskel explores. When you do deepweed you are stuck in astral perception until it wears off. So Eskel cannot see the mundane world around him. Yes they discussed having sex before anyone got high.
> 
> Colors linked to emotions:  
> Blue Green or Teal- giddiness/infectious happiness  
> Coral Red- lust  
> Silver- regret  
> Light Green- contentment


End file.
